Resources
There are 7 types of resources that can be used in different ways within Stellar Age. These will be categorized as BASIC and RARE. They can be visualized in the top of the screen, left to right, Dark Matter, Metal, Polymers, Antimatter, Jet and Credits. Energon can be found in the efficiency interface accessible through any building's efficiency button. Basic resources can be acquired by attacking pirates of the respective kind, or passively through building generation: * Metal - obtained by killing STEEL RATS pirates and Ore Mine building. * Polymers - obtained by killing BLOOD LEGION pirates and Polymer Farm building. * Antimatter - obtained by killing STAR DOMINION pirates and Antimatter Generator. * Jet - special resource used for attacking pirates. It is passively generated at a rate of 1 jet every 30 seconds, or it can be found as reward for destroying Pirates, Elite Pirates and rewards from events. Rare resources are harder to acquire, and are not passively generated: * Credits - special coin acquired as reward when destroying Pirates, Elite Pirates, daily quests and rewards from events. It can be used for speeding up processes or acquiring items in shop. * Energon - can be found as reward for destroying Elite Pirates and rewards from events. * Dark Matter - can be found as reward for destroying Elite Pirates, and daily quests and rewards from events. BASIC CONCEPTS Basic resources can be produced passively through their respective buildings. The amount generated will depend on the building level and efficiency, as well as the associated technology and efficiency. In order to generate resources this way, there must be enough storage for producing more resources of the kind. I.E.: if our metal supply is higher than our storage capacity, passive generation will stop. Same thing will happen for polymers, antimatter and jet. Passive generation is capped at the stores capacity and at 1.000 for Jet. Upon defeating a pirate there is a 25% chance that a field is spawned. This field yields resources which must be harvested by sending another fleet to it. The time it takes to completely harvest it will be determined by how much resources it yields, and the current harvesting speed, which is determined by the level of our respective Deposit (Ore deposit for Metal, Polymer deposit for Polymers and Antimatter Deposit for Antimatter field). Additionally, when defeating a pirate, we will receive resources in the form of debris. Debris is an item that can yield from 5.000 to 15.000 metal/polymers/antimatter a piece, and can be found in "ITEMS". The amount of debris collected depends on the pirate level, and the is affected later on by VIP level and Recycling technology. BASIC RESOURCES Metal is one of the basic resources in Stellar Age. It is used to build/upgrade buildings, build ships/defense towers, and repair ships. Polymers is the second basic resource and it is used to build/upgrade buildings, build ships and research technologies. Antimatter is the third basic resource and is used for ship building (not in high quantity), researching technologies and as fuel for our fleet when engaging with other players (attacking planets and fields). Finally, it is used for warping fleet after fighting with other players. Jet is the last of the basic resources and is used for attacking pirates, rather than antimatter. Attacking a Pirate costs 15 jet, attacking an Elite Pirate does not cost jet. RARE RESOURCES These resources are not passively generated and need to be acquired. Credits are used for accelerating processes, this being buildings, ships, defense towers, repairing ships, technologies. It is also a coin for buying items through SHOP or caravan merchant. Energon is used to upgrade the efficiency in buildings. Each building has a unique efficiency impact which is unlocked when the building is upgraded to level 15. Some will affect the resources generation rate, fleet size, ship armor, ship damage, and more. Dark Matter is used for upgrading buildings and as a coin for trading with the caravan merchant for other items.Category:Resources